


They Demand Tribute! | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Elder gods demand tribute, F/M, First Period, Little girl is growing up!, Poor Baird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The hell's the problem?" He asked, realizing there were no grubs to terrorize his daughter. "No bruises, no burns, no scrapes, no blood-"</p><p>"There is blood!"</p><p>"Where?" You asked.</p><p>"In my underwear!" She screeched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Demand Tribute! | Damon Baird x Reader |

"Damon, I'm headed out to the store real quick. What do you want for dinner?"

He paused the show he was watching and looked over at you, "I don't know, but what I do know is that you look good enough to eat."

You snorted and rolled your eyes, "Come on now, it's that time of the month. I'm in no mood for sex."

"Ah well, it was worth a shot. Chicken sounds good."

"Stuffed with cheese?"

"Is there any other way to make it?"

You chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "With you, no. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes."

His arm moved around your legs, his hand rubbing the side of your thigh, "You always take so long… Makes me miss you."

With a snort and a few fingers combing through his hair, you gave him another kiss. Damon winked at you.

"Y'know, if you get pregnant, you wouldn't have to worry about a period for a good while."

You rolled your eyes, "I still can't believe you're the guy who, fifteen years ago, was completely against having a family."

"Shh, we don't talk about that guy. He's a dick."

And before you could continue your banter, you heard a scream from upstairs, where your thirteen year old daughter resided.

_"Mama! Daddy!"_

You and Damon sprinted up the stairs, your worst fears coming to mind. What if the Lambent weren't completely eradicated all those years ago? What if there was a mutation? What about the Locust?

"Ella? Where are you?!" You shouted.

"Bathroom!" She yelled back.

Damon kicked open the door (which normally turned you on like nothing else) and rushed in.

"The hell's the problem?" He asked, realizing there were no grubs to terrorize his daughter. "No bruises, no burns, no scrapes, no blood-"

"There is blood!"

"Where?" You asked.

"In my underwear!" She screeched.

"... Oh my god." Was all Damon had to say.

You chuckled gently as he covered his face with his hands, moving around him to sit on the edge of the bathtub across from your daughter. You took her shaky hands in yours with a gentle smile.

"You're okay, baby girl."

"Mama…" She whispered.

"You've reached your cycle. It's okay baby, it's completely normal."

"What…"

"It's your period."

"You know what that means, Ella-Bear?" Damon asked, his hands now on his hips.

"W-what, Daddy?" She asked softly, reminding you of when she'd come to your bedroom to sleep with you and your husband when she was little and had nightmares.

"The elders demand tribute."

Cue you standing and smacking him upside the head.

 

 

~*Extended Ending*~

(Later That Night)

You curled up to your husband's side, "How ya feelin', baby?"

"I'm alright. How's Ella?"

"She'll get used to it soon enough."

"Does this mean you two are gonna sync up and make my life hell?"

"Probably."

"Reason number ten thousand Damon Baird should've produced a male offspring."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

You turned off the lamp and kissed his cheek. Though, a few minutes later, you were confused to feel him slightly shaking and a wet drop fall on your head.

"Damon… Are you crying?"

"No… Shut up! My little girl's a woman now, I have a right to be emotional!"

"Aww, Damon…"

"They're fucking demanding tribute!"

"Damon-"

"And _I'm_ the poor bastard in the middle of it that's gonna suffer! It's gonna be fuckin' Death Con 2!"


End file.
